A Harmony Of Fire And Ice
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: The story of how Cloak and Fira got engaged. Done as a request for cecebeec. :)


**cecebeec, who owns Fira, Cloak, Selena, AK-18, and Sun, requested this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. I only own Rachel.**

* * *

 **A Harmony Of Fire And Ice**

Selena thanked Magister Tennyson for the heads up and wrote something down on her calendar. "Well, that fills up that week," she said and was about to see about getting some coffee when someone scooped her up from behind and she gasped, only to see it was AK-18. She rolled her eyes lightly, a smile on her face. "AK, I'm fine," she said.

" _AK-18: Insist Selena rest more,"_ he said, gently setting her down in her chair. She looked at him.

"AK, I can do a little walking without overdoing it," she said.

While she was mostly recovered from the battle sometime back, she was still on doctor's orders to stay home and not do anything strenuous. Of course, her robot friend took the orders seriously and was becoming a bit like a mother hen. Sun came in, looking very sleepy still, but then giggling when she saw AK fussing over Selena. "And I thought Mom was a mother hen," she said with a giggle.

Behind her was Cloak, the male Necrofriggian who had joined their family a few months ago. "What is a mother hen?" He asked.

"It's someone who fusses so much over someone else," said Selena as she playfully dodged AK's attempt to catch her and make her sit down again. "AK, I can get my coffee myself."

Before he could protest, Selena held up a hand. "All I have planned for today is to do some computer work," she said. "Non-strenuous and something that will keep me occupied."

The robot finally nodded, standing nearby as he watched Selena get her coffee and make hot chocolate for Sun and Cloak. "Where's Fira?" She asked.

"Still sleeping," said Sun. "I tried to get her up, but she was kind of grouchy."

"Guess she's more of a night owl than a morning person," said the older woman.

Seeing Cloak looked even more confused, she explained. "A night owl is someone who likes to stay up late into the night and a morning person is someone who is up bright and early in the day," she said.

Cloak nodded and he then asked Selena something she never thought an alien would ask her. "Um, what exactly do couples do for each other?" He asked.

The older woman was surprised and looked a bit nervous. "Well, I've never had a significant other," she said. "Why do you ask, Cloak?"

He now actually turned red, which was quite a surprise to them and Sun gasped. "Cloak likes Fira!" She exclaimed.

Cloak jumped when she shouted that out and he urgently shushed her, his face turning a brighter red, but Sun was too ecstatic about Cloak liking Fira to calm down. Thankfully, before she could blurt it out louder, AK caught her. _"AK-18: Know how to take care of excited young ones,"_ he said before he began tickling Sun, making her squeak and laugh, which prevented her from shouting out the good news again.

Selena looked at her male Necrofriggian friend, who looked not only super embarrassed, but also super nervous. "Is this about Fira?" She asked gently.

He nodded. "Um, I didn't mean to put you in a tight spot, as humans put it, but well…I don't know of any other adult humans besides you to tell me what couples do for each other," he admitted.

She bit her lip gently in thought and then an idea hit her. "Well, I think it's time I introduced you to another adult human female, who is a friend of mine," she said, dialing a number on her cellphone.

* * *

Rachel looked at Rook with a smile as he drove towards Selena's house with the trunk full of prepared meals for Selena, Sun, and the aliens that lived with the two. Just then, her phone rang and she looked at the screen. "Oh, it's Selena," she said and answered it. "Hey, Selena."

"Hey, Rachel," she said. "I was wondering if you were busy."

"No, but Rook and I are almost at your home," said the blonde-haired woman. "We were going to surprise you with a visit and some goodies."

Selena was surprised, but then smiled. "I'm so glad, because I have a friend who needs a bit of help and I'm hoping you can help him," she said.

"Well, I'll give it a shot," Rachel said before hearing Sun squealing in the background. "Um, was that Sun?"

Selena chuckled. "Yeah, she's getting tickled by my overprotective guardian," she said.

Knowing the other woman meant AK-18, Rachel chuckled. "Okay, we're pulling in now," she said.

Both women signed off and Selena went to open the door, stunned when she saw Rook and Rachel come in with a bunch of prepared dinners. "Oh!" Selena said in surprise. "When you said goodies, I wasn't expecting this exactly."

Rachel smiled. "Well, I figured it might make things a bit easier for you while you're recovering," she said.

The black-haired woman smiled at her friend and then introduced her to Cloak, who politely greeted her and seemed quite bashful when Selena suggest he talk to Rachel. Rook offered to help AK watch over Sun while Selena did her paperwork, to which the mother was thankful for.

In the living room, Rachel and Cloak sat on the couch. "Um, Miss Rachel, what do you and Magister Blonko do for each other?" He asked.

"Well, many things," Rachel explained. "Rook often takes me out to lunch and dinner, buys me flowers, surprises me at work, and is always there when I need him. In fact, whenever I've had a bad day, Rook brings me breakfast in bed the next morning."

She got a dreamy look on her face. "He always knows how to make me feel better," she said. "I've even taken to surprising him when he comes home from work with either his favorite meal or just some quality time with him."

She noted Cloak was listening attentively and she smiled. "Am I right in assuming there's someone you really like?" She asked gently.

He nodded. "Yes," he said. "I've liked her for a long time."

Rachel smiled. "May I ask who?" She asked.

"Fira," Cloak answered, looking like he was caught in a daydream. "She's amazing. She even puts up with me, even though I'm an ice alien and she's a fire alien."

He went more into a dreamlike trance. "I like watching her when she practices in the training room and she's so…,"

He paused and Rachel smiled. "Captivating?" She supplied gently.

Cloak blinked and looked at her. "Um, what?" He asked.

She blinked. "Well, you paused a moment in saying what she was to you, and so I was supplying a word for you," she said.

He shook his head. "I meant what does that word mean?" He asked.

"Oh," Rachel said. "Well, captivating means that something is so amazing and beautiful that you just have to stop and admire it, like a sunset. Rook and I love watching those because they're so beautiful and lots of times make us stop in our tracks to admire them."

Cloak nodded. "Yes, that exactly describes Fira," he said. "She's captivating like a beautiful sunset and sunrise. She makes me stop and look at her when she walks into the room. I would literally do anything for her."

The blonde-haired woman smiled. "I think she'd love to know that's what you think of her," she said. "One thing I do know is that women like being told sweet things like that, just like guys like being told sweet things too."

He looked at her. "Really?" He asked.

She nodded. "Rook knows he's my hero, but I tell him that all the time. And I often tell him what I love about him," she said.

Cloak grew thoughtful. "Do you think Fira would do that for me?" He asked.

Rachel gently chuckled. "I think only Fira could answer that one, hon," she said gently, seeing a female Pyronite come into the room. "Is that her?"

The male Necrofriggian looked up and his eyes widened, which told Rachel that this alien was Fira. "Hello, Fira," she said politely.

The female alien looked at her warily. "Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm Rachel Jocklin," she said.

Fira's eyes widened a little. "The lady who takes aliens in like Selena does?" She asked.

"The same," said Rachel. "Cloak and I were talking about you."

Fira looked between them. "You were?" She asked. "Why?"

The blonde-haired woman looked at Cloak, who looked nervous. "Remember what I said about sweet things," she said with a smile. "Now, if you'll pardon me, I need to find my fiancée."

Fira looked at Cloak, who looked nervously at her and gulped as she sat beside him. "Why were you talking about me to her?" She asked, looking very wary, but curious.

"Well, I was telling her how…how you…,"

He couldn't finish and was about to get up when her next words made him stop. "Captivate you?" She asked.

Noting her rather gentle tone, he turned and found her blushing. "I…I kinda overheard," she said. "Do you…really think of me that way? As pretty as this planet's sunrises and sunsets? Pretty enough to make you watch me when I train?"

"You're beautiful."

Hearing that, she looked up at him and he moved closer to her, fearlessly cupping her face in his hands. "Beautiful," he repeated.

"Really?" She asked softly.

He nodded and her next move surprised him. She actually kissed him, although it was a quick kiss and she also held up a box in her hand. "I found this by my pillow," she said. "Is it…from you?"

"Yes, my beautiful wildfire," he said, confidence in his voice.

When she opened it, her eyes went wide and she looked at him. "You…You really want me?" She asked.

"Yes," he said. "And…I'm hoping you want me as well."

* * *

Selena had done a little bit of paperwork and decided to do the rest later and she and Rachel decided to have some coffee and watch AK and Rook play around with Sun, who was currently mock wrestling with Rook.

The two older women smiled as they watched the Revonnahgander allow Sun to 'pin' him down while AK declared her the winner and tickled her sides, making her giggle again. Selena then wondered about Cloak and Fira. "I wonder how it went," she said as Rachel had told her what happened.

"I'll be right back," Rachel said and went to investigate, peeking into the living room and her whole face went red as she saw Fira and Cloak were making out on the couch, hugging each other and kissing each other as if they were the only two in the world. A shiny gold ring on Fira's left hand caught Rachel's eye and she slowly moved back to the kitchen, a big smile on her face as she sat down next to Selena again, who looked at her. "You now have an engaged couple under your roof," she said.

"Better not tell Sun," Selena said half-seriously. "She'll announce it to the whole world."

Both women chuckled in amusement and were soon joined by Fira and Cloak. Sun saw them, but once again, before she could announce that Fira and Cloak were engaged, she was caught in another tickle torture from Rook and AK, with Cloak joining them this time, making the three women chuckle in amusement once more.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
